fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tethys/Supports
With Artur C Support *'Tethys:' Child, come here a moment. *'Artur:' Child...? Are you talking to me? *'Tethys:' Yes, that's right. Come here for a moment. I won't bite. *'Artur:' How may I help you, my lady? *'Tethys:' Would you spin yourself around right there? *'Artur:' ...What? Spin around? Like... Like this? *'Tethys:' Hm... Not bad. Not bad at all. You have a graceful form. And you're quite beautiful. It'd be a waste to let you stay a simple clergyman. *'Artur:' Beautiful? Me? Do you really think so? *'Tethys:' Yes, you have a lovely face. Say... Would you like to dance with me? I think you have the potential. I could use a partner. When this war ends, I think it should be you. *'Artur:' I...don't know about that. Dancing probably isn't my thing. *'Tethys:' You never know until you try. Anyway, from what I can see, I think you've got what it takes. Trust me. There's no future in this church business. Be a dancer. *'Artur:' I'm afraid I have to disagree. I feel this is my calling, you see. Er... If that's all you wanted, would you excuse me? *'Tethys:' Oh, oh. Yes, fine. Only... What's your name, child? *'Artur:' I'm A-Artur. *'Tethys:' I'm Tethys. I'm a dancer. Don't forget. *'Artur:' Hm? T-Tethys? *'Tethys:' That's right. I'll see you later, child. Think about what I told you about becoming a dancer, won't you? *'Artur:' I really don't think it's for me... B Support *'Tethys:' Do you remember the dance steps I showed you the other day, child? No? I'll show them to you again. Pay attention, as you'll be going next. *'Artur:' Tethys, we're in the middle of a battle. Can't this wait until later? *'Tethys:' My, aren't we confident! No, we can't have that. We have to practice. I refuse to have a partner who's too lazy to practice daily. *'Artur:' No, you're not following me. I'm not your partner. I don't want to—Would you please stop calling me "child" in front of everyone! *'Tethys:' What's wrong with looking young? After all, you have such lovely skin. May I...touch your cheeks? *'Artur:' Oh... Ah, normally, people wait for an answer before they start...er... well, touching me. Um... Would you please stop? *'Tethys:' Amazing! It's like velvet to the touch! You have such smooth skin! *'Artur:' Er... Excuse me... Ah... I really must protest... P-please... S-stop... *'Tethys:' Tell me... What's your secret? *'Artur:' I... I don't have any secrets! Oh... You meant my skin. Well, I just rub manon leaves on after I wash. *'Tethys:' Manon leaves? Those scratchy things? I always thought they would just leave a rash. Hm. Maybe I should try... I'll see you later, child. I'll be checking up on your progress, so be sure to practice those steps. *'Artur:' ...Huh? But... But I don't want to be a dancer... I... Sigh... A Support *'Tethys:' Well, look who's come to see me! I'm glad to see you showing some initiative. You must be practicing a lot, hm? Well, show me what you've got! *'Artur:' Please! I have a name! I am not a child! My name is Artur! And...I really must protest about becoming a dancer. I have no interest in learning how to dance, do you understand? *'Tethys:' I'm glad you're here, because I have something I wanted to tell you. *'Artur:' Y-you do? *'Tethys:' I scrubbed my face with manon leaves, just like you said, but look... I got a rash, just like I thought I would. Look here, on my cheek. *'Artur:' Uh... Maybe you scrubbed too hard? *'Tethys:' Well, here... Take a look. *'Artur:' I'm not sure this is the right time. We're in the middle of a battle. *'Tethys:' We'll be fine. It'll only take a second. We'll be done in a flash. *'Artur:' Fine, fine... But let's be quick. *'Tethys:' Come on, you're not looking right. Get closer. Closer... More. Look right around here... See? It's red, isn't it? *'Artur:' ...A little, but...it's not that bad. Whoa!! I-if you turn your head so suddenly like that...your face is... It's so close to my... *'Tethys:' Hm mm mm. You're blushing. Are you all right, child? *'Artur:' I-I'm fine, but... Every time you're around, my heart... *'Tethys:' Starts thumping? *'Artur:' Y-yes... *'Tethys:' To tell you the truth, you look just like my first love. *'Artur:' Is... Is that so? *'Tethys:' But he moved, and I never saw him again. Oh, it brings back such memories... He and I couldn't have been much older than, say, ten. *'Artur:' ...Are you telling me I look like a ten-year-old child? *'Tethys:' Yep. Those sparkling eyes are totally him. *'Artur:' ... I see... I know someone who looks like you, too. *'Tethys:' Oh, really? Who would that be? *'Artur:' ...My mother. She called me "child" when I was little, just like you do now. I used to like that then, but now that I'm older... *'Tethys:' ...Oh... A bit of a mama's boy, are you, Artur? *'Artur:' Excuse me? Mama's boy? *'Tethys:' Tee-hee... Very well. I shall mother you. Call me "mom," child. *'Artur:' ... Er... I... I'm not sure about this. Besides, I used to call her "mother," not "mom," so... *'Tethys:' I'm only kidding. I just love teasing you. However, I am serious about you becoming a dancer. Your good looks and graceful movement tell me you have the talent... You would make a fine partner. Just think about it, will you? *'Artur:' Oh, I forgot—that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't want to-- ...Er, excuse me. Tethys, would you wait up for me!? With Gerik C Support *'Gerik:' Tethys. How are you feeling? *'Tethys:' Oh, Chief. Things are as fine as one could expect. But I've been dancing so much I've worked up quite a sweat. At this rate I may even lose a few inches off of my waistline. Who knows, maybe my figure will be even more alluring than before. *'Gerik:' Ha ha ha! Well, I'm not sure that's even possible, but keep up the good work. Your dancing has had quite a restorative effect on the troops. *'Tethys:' Really? I'm happy to hear it. I must keep dancing then, mustn't I? Oh, I almost forgot, Chief. I have good news, and then I have better news. *'Gerik:' What's the good news? *'Tethys:' I hear today's meal is one of your favorites, herbed stew. *'Gerik:' Oh, that is good news! It's been quite a while since I've had any. And the even better news? *'Tethys:' In this next battle, you'll get your hands on some sort of an incredible treasure. *'Gerik:' A treasure? *'Tethys:' Yes, that's right, some sort of treasure. *'Gerik:' Ha ha ha! I see. I don't know what it might be, but I can't wait for it. Nor for today's meal. *'Tethys:' I'm going to continue dancing a bit longer so as to work up a healthy appetite. *'Gerik:' So tell me, Tethys, when did you first start dancing? *'Tethys:' Oh... Well, that would have been... *'Gerik:' Hm? What's the matter? *'Tethys:' Um, well... Yes, it was long ago. Back when Ewan was still young. *'Gerik:' What is it, Tethys? *'Tethys:' ...I'm sorry, Chief. I'll explain it another time. Can we drop it for now? *'Gerik:' Tethys... B Support *'Tethys:' Chief. The truth is, Ewan and I? We were abandoned by our parents. *'Gerik:' ... Oh, I see... *'Tethys:' Um... I wandered about with little Ewan in tow. He had no idea what was happening. I was a child myself with no job. We went to bed hungry every night, and our clothes were rags... *'Gerik:' ... *'Tethys:' Then one day I said to myself, "We cannot go on like this!" I watched a dancer on a street corner and memorized all of her moves. I wasn't a very coordinated child and it was so difficult. I didn't have real shoes, so my feet were a mess of blisters, and I fell so many times I was covered in cuts and bruises. It was painful. And miserable. And very, very difficult. But I never cried. Because if were to cry, he would cry. And I loved seeing Ewan's smiling face. I wanted him to smile all the time, so I worked hard so he could. *'Gerik:' Tethys... *'Tethys:' Tee hee hee. What a sad and miserable tale. I'm sorry. I was reminded of it all just recently, and I was overcome with emotion... But that's how I earned the dancing skills and physique I have now! All of the hard work I did back then has made me the woman I am today. What do you say to that? *'Gerik:' I'm not sure what to say. So before you met up with us, the two of you had a rough time of it, did you? *'Tethys:' OK, that's enough. The past is the past! You mustn't tell anyone about this. I don't share this story with others. I only told you because you're the chief. A story of toil and hardship doesn't quite fit my mysterious image, does it? You know what I'd like? For you to tell me more about you. *'Gerik:' Sure. Another time, though, OK? *'Tethys:' All right. Let's see this thing through to the end. If we do our best, good things will come of it. And then better things after that. Right, Chief? *'Gerik:' Right, Tethys. You be careful. *'Tethys:' Of course! And you too, Chief! A Support *'Tethys:' Um, Chief, there's actually one thing I've been wanting to ask you. *'Gerik:' And what's that? *'Tethys:' Sorry if this brings up any bad memories, but how'd you get that scar on your face? *'Gerik:' This? I got this beauty when I had just started out as a mercenary. I was still a novice, but I was feeling pretty good about my swordsmanship. I got to a point where I was arrogant enough to believe no one could best me. Then one day it happened... It's something I've never been able to forget. *'Tethys:' What happened? *'Gerik:' It was just another battle. I'd been hired on as another sword and then I met him. He was a knight from some country or another. I had fought knights on several other occasions and had beaten them all. Even though he was a bit tougher, I was sure I'd defeat him in the end. That's what I thought. But... His strength was beyond me. I may as well have been using a broomstick to fight. I remember thinking, "What a tiny little world I've been living in." He crushed me effortlessly, and the wound he inflicted became this lovely scar. *'Tethys:' I see... *'Gerik:' I was truly frightened. It was the first time I'd experienced fear as a mercenary. So this knight saw how scared I was and said, "Go." He didn't kill me. He let me escape. *'Tethys:' ... *'Gerik:' I was humiliated and ashamed. My eyes were finally opened to my own weakness. It goes without saying I lost every shred of self-confidence. I still dream about it sometimes. It wakes me up every time. I've never forgotten that knight. He thought I was weak and pathetic. *'Tethys:' Chief... *'Gerik:' I was young and stupid. This scar is my punishment. *'Tethys:' But that knight spared your life. Because of that, good things and better things have happened? *'Gerik:' What do you mean, Tethys? *'Tethys:' First of all, Chief, you're alive. If you had died, all the good times you've had since that day, and all the joy you're sure to have from this day onward, wouldn't exist. And another thing, because you lived, you made many friends and you met me. I also don't think that knight thought you were pathetic. I think he saw a young man with his whole life ahead of him. That's why he let you go. *'Gerik:' Tethys... *'Tethys:' Yep. I'm sure that's it. So try thinking about it in a more positive light. *'Gerik:' Ha ha ha. You're right. I was a lot calmer after that. And while I've had hard times, there've been far more good times. I guess you could say I owe my success as a mercenary to that knight. *'Tethys:' Yep. You've got your knight, and I've got my dancer. Thanks to the two of them, the two of us are here now. Say, Chief, why don't we become like them? I think we should work at being inspirations to other people. *'Gerik:' Hm...good idea. Thanks, Tethys. I think I'll sleep soundly tonight. *'Tethys:' Good. You know, Chief, I'm really happy. *'Gerik:' Yeah, me, too. I've got a life I enjoy and good companions. All that and a wonderful woman to love. Everyone should be so lucky. *'Tethys:' Oh! Chief! *'Gerik:' Whoa! ... Hey now... This is a battlefield. This isn't the place for that... *'Tethys:' No one's looking... *'Gerik:' Um... Oh, all right... With Ewan C Support *'Ewan:' Hey, Tethys! Check out my magic!? *'Tethys:' Ewan! How many times am I going to have to say it? This isn't a field trip. Please promise me you'll behave. *'Ewan:' Oh, you don't have to worry about me. But since I'm here, I'd like to be of use. Otherwise I'm just in the way. You gotta let me do something. *'Tethys:' You have a point, but you're still too young. *'Ewan:' Too young? I'm not a child anymore! I can look after myself! *'Tethys:' What are you talking about? You're not a full-fledged mage, are you? *'Ewan:' Well, no, not yet. But someday I'm gonna be one of the best mages ever! These soldiers recognize my talent. That's why I'm here on the battlefield. Just watch me! You wouldn't say that I'm too young or inexperienced if you saw me! *'Tethys:' Wait! Ewan, wait up! Oh, he's gone... Only a child would say something like, "Just watch me." B Support *'Ewan:' Hey, Tethys. You've been getting pretty chummy with that guy lately. *'Tethys:' What do you mean, Ewan? Who's "that guy"? *'Ewan:' You know, THAT guy. Look, he's right over there... And that guy waving his sword around... I'd say you've been a little too friendly with all of them! *'Tethys:' Too friendly? I wonder. I think chatting now and again is normal. Wait a minute... Ewan, are you feeling jealous? *'Ewan:' D-don't be stupid. That's not it at all! *'Tethys:' Hold on. You know, that man told me he found a frog in his boots the other day. And that man woke up to find half his moustache shaved off. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you? *'Ewan:' N-no. This is the first I've heard of it. *'Tethys:' Really? *'Ewan:' Um, yeah... *'Tethys:' Ooh! It WAS you, wasn't it? Ewan, you can't do things like that. Even if it is kind of funny. *'Ewan:' But they're morons! All they do is get you to dance, and then they run around on the battlefield challenging each other to "contests of strength and valor"! *'Ewan:' They're dumb braggarts, and I was just taking 'em down a peg. But I'm not jealous! *'Tethys:' All right, all right. I'll keep your secret this time, but you must stop! *'Ewan:' They're the troublemakers, you know? Oh...OK. I got it. I'll leave 'em alone. But, Tethys? *'Tethys:' What is it? *'Ewan:' I'll always be here to protect you. I'm not too young for that! So instead of always helping those guys, dance for me once in a while. I know it'll make me stronger! *'Tethys:' Ewan... *'Ewan:' I'll see you later! You gotta promise to dance for me! A Support *'Ewan:' It's not such a good idea for you to dance too close to the front lines. *'Tethys:' Hee hee! Thanks for worrying about me, Ewan. But are you sure it's not just the jealousy talking? *'Ewan:' Th-that's not it at all! It's dangerous! That's it! *'Tethys:' I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But you know, Ewan... Since you joined up with the army, you really have gotten stronger. *'Ewan:' I have, haven't I? So I'm no longer a novice, right? *'Tethys:' No, you've truly grown. I'm glad, but also a little sad. *'Ewan:' Hmm. So when I'm a full-fledged mage, you're gonna be sad? *'Tethys:' I guess so. A little sad, anyways. I'm so much older than you that I've always thought of you as a child. That's why I always thought I had to protect you. *'Ewan:' You know, at the beginning of all of this I really was treating it like a game. Then I saw the dangers you faced to help everyone. I knew I couldn't treat it like a game any longer. Battles threaten people's lives and need to end quickly. That's why I need to boost my powers. I want to help you and the others. I have to become a full-fledged mage to really do my part. So, don't be sad. I just want to protect you... *'Tethys:' Ewan... *'Ewan:' You've been looking after your little brother for so many years. Now it's my turn to return the favor. I mean, I am the man of the family. So from now on, I'm gonna be helping you out. *'Tethys:' Thank you, Ewan. Hearing you say that makes me very happy. It proves to me how much you've truly grown. But that doesn't mean you need to rush off on your own or anything. If I thought you didn't need me anymore, I would feel really sad. *'Ewan:' There's no reason to get all weepy. No matter how old I get, you'll always be my big sister. My one and only. With Marisa C Support *'Tethys:' Say, Marisa, you're left-handed, right? *'Marisa:' How did you know that? *'Tethys:' Well, when you're carrying a sword, don't you always have it in your left hand? *'Marisa:' No, I can use either hand... But my left hand is stronger. *'Tethys:' So that's like a warning sign: left hand equals danger. *'Marisa:' Warning sign... *'Tethys:' So why is it you always sleep on your right side? You know you never roll over in your sleep? And even the slightest noise causes you to spring up. Do you ever really sleep? *'Marisa:' I have to do that. Otherwise I wouldn't survive. *'Tethys:' Wouldn't survive? You must be exaggerating. *'Marisa:' I sleep with my dominant arm up. That way, if I'm attacked, my good arm is ready to go. *'Tethys:' Huh... Do all sword fighters sleep that way? *'Marisa:' If your dominant arm is cut, you're at a disadvantage in battle. That means death. *'Tethys:' But doesn't your arm ever fall asleep? Aren't there times when you can't use it? *'Marisa:' No. My father trained me when I was a child, so that doesn't happen. *'Tethys:' When you were a child? How? Kids always roll around in their sleep. *'Marisa:' My father placed blunt swords at my sides when I slept to keep me from moving. *'Tethys:' Your father did that? But that's so dangerous... *'Marisa:' No, the blades were rounded and dull. And it worked. I don't roll over when sleeping. *'Tethys:' Wow, sword fighters have some intense training methods, don't they? I'm glad I was an average kid. I mean, I was poor, but at least I slept freely. B Support *'Marisa:' Tethys. Are you right-handed? *'Tethys:' Will wonders never cease? You actually started a conversation. *'Marisa:' When you dance, you often begin by putting your right foot forward. *'Tethys:' Now I'm really amazed. I can't believe you noticed. But footwork in dancing has nothing to do with being right- or left-handed. Dancing is a way of expressing feelings through body movement. All of one's experiences are incorporated and displayed in the way one dances. *'Marisa:' Experiences? What kind of experiences? *'Tethys:' That, my dear, is my little secret. Mine may be a bit unique, though. My life's taken some odd turns, but it's because of them that I started dancing. And when I'm dancing, I'm happy. *'Marisa:' Hmmm. Your dances give people courage. Dancing suits you. *'Tethys:' Doesn't it, though? All the mercenaries tell me that, too. Now that you understand my dancing, you're truly a member of Gerik's team. A Support *'Tethys:' Tell me, Marisa, have you ever thought about wanting to be reborn? *'Marisa:' Reborn? *'Tethys:' You know, coming back as someone else after you die? If you were going to be reborn, what would you like to be? Perhaps a beautiful dancer like me? *'Marisa:' I'm fine with being me. I can't imagine anything else. *'Tethys:' I thought that's what you'd say. Actually, I thought of lots of things, but really can't imagine any other life. I guess that means that in spite of all the hardships we've faced, we're really happy. *'Marisa:' I suppose so... *'Tethys:' Living in this age means that we face many bad things and then worse things. Yet... We're alive, so that means we also get good things and then better things, too. In tough times, I sometimes think I'd like to be reborn in another time, but the important thing is to not give up and to live your life to the fullest. *'Marisa:' When you die, life is over. There's no such thing as being reborn. *'Tethys:' Well, you may be right. *'Marisa:' We only get one chance. So all I can do is keep fighting. *'Tethys:' After all's said and done, you truly like who and what you are, right? We have completely different lives, but we have that in common. That and the same man, right? *'Marisa:' What?! What do you mean?!? *'Tethys:' You can't hide it from me. I guess I should ask, do you think you're hiding it? *'Marisa:' I-I'm hiding nothing. Nothing at all! *'Tethys:' What an interesting reaction. Youth is so cute. *'Marisa:' Wh-why are you smiling?! Ah... *'Tethys:' Don't be embarrassed. We're going to be around each other for a long time. We should talk. *'Marisa:' I've got to go! *'Tethys:' There's no need to run away. We may be rivals, but we're still friends. *'Marisa:' I'm not running away! I'm just...leaving! With Rennac C Support *'Rennac:' Are you Tethys, the dancer who captivates all audiences? *'Tethys:' Who are you? *'Rennac:' Oh, you don't know me? That's so disappointing. I am Rennac of Carcino. I beg your indulgence... *'Tethys:' It's a pleasure to meet you, Rennac. However, I'm a bit busy at the moment. Perhaps we could talk another time. *'Rennac:' Is that so? Very well then. Another day. *'Tethys:' Yes. *'Rennac:' And perhaps I could have you dance for me and me alone. *'Tethys:' Hm? I will of course dance if you ask, but... For you and you alone? Are you perhaps attempting to woo me? If that's the case, you should stop. I've... *'Rennac:' No, no, that's not what I was intending at all. Yet many women who say they're not interested end up in my arms all the same. *'Tethys:' Well, if that's the case, maybe I'll keep my eye on you. If you turn out to be such a catch, I may rethink my stance. *'Rennac:' It's a deal then. I ask that you observe my conduct closely. Good day. *'Tethys:' Oh, dear... I think he took me seriously. I hope he doesn't get his hopes up too high. B Support *'Rennac:' Ah, the beauteous Tethys. It's a pleasure to see you again. Well? Have I made an impression on you yet? *'Tethys:' Well... You seem to be...unobjectionable. Yet you've a long way to go, I think. *'Rennac:' That's a bit severe, isn't it? Is there something specific you desire? *'Tethys:' Oh, well...perhaps you could bring me something? *'Rennac:' Bring you something? A gift, is that it? Very well. What shall it be? *'Tethys:' Um... A Support *'Tethys:' Oh. *'Rennac:' Tethys. I've been looking for you. You haven't been avoiding me, have you? *'Tethys:' Oh, of course not. Hee hee... *'Rennac:' The object you spoke of the other day? I have it here. Please take a look. *'Tethys:' Um. Oh, yes. That. Of course. *'Rennac:' You forgot what you asked for, didn't you? *'Tethys:' That's, that's...not true. *'Rennac:' OK, then take a look. Here it is. *'Tethys:' Ooh... *'Rennac:' What do you think? *'Tethys:' It's nice. Very pretty. *'Rennac:' It's as big as a fist. Notice how the red, white, and blue colors play across the surface of the gems. *'Tethys:' It really exists. *'Rennac:' Did you say something? *'Tethys:' No, nothing. Pay me no mind. *'Rennac:' Well, I brought it to you as promised. So this proves that I'm worthy, does it not? *'Tethys:' Yes. I now realize that despite your appearance, you're a very hard worker. Does that make you a good catch? Hmm...I'm still not convinced. *'Rennac:' Really? How disappointing. Is there something else you desire? *'Tethys:' Let me see... There is this... Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Supports Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts